


Batman And Nightwing

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Batman and Nightwing non yaoi rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Batman And Nightwing

Molly was a policewoman in Gotham City. She recently put the infamous Joker in jail but he would soon get out and want revenge on her.

Nightwing was out on patrol of the fair streets in Gotham City and he was searching for any villains to lock up or any hot babes to rescue.

Batman heard through the cop radio that the malice Joker was capture. He had grief as to how the police found him and send him to prison without him. He leaves the bat cave racing his batmobile towards Gothams prison to check. 

Catwoman had been out of town for a long while leaving her apprentice to do all the chores from her hideout. Serulean through on her costume and took a trip to the bank where she encounter with amature thieves.

Molly was kidnapped by the joker and he thought that he could kill her but in reality what he didn’t know was that Molly couldn’t die.

Nightwing heard an alarm go off at a nearby bank so he got on his motorcycle to find out who was robbing banks this time.

Serulean had no trouble knocking six robbers out of their senses. They dropped like flies from her flying feet and fists. Once she did her fun, she got to work collecting her treasures from the shelves.  
“One down and next will be garden shop for Catnip!,”she laugh at herself.

As soon as Batman arrived it was already too late. There was an explosion from one of the towers of the building and alarms and sirens roared everywhere. He waist no time charging in.

Molly was gagged and tied to a pole on top of a building. Joker even managed to touch her a little bit ripping her clothes in certain places.

Nightwing park his bike and headed in and wasn’t surprised at all to see who it was. He sighed.  
“I’ve told you this many times! If you don’t stop stealing you’re going to jail!”

“Huh?! Y-You again!,”Serulean gasped.  
She squeezed the bag from behind her and took a few steps back.

Batman ran through the commotion of cops and swung his way to the roof using hightech gear. He was face to face with the psycho and yelled,”Let her go! Your business is with me!”

“Oh on the contraire Bats this little birdie is the one who put me in jail and got me arrested! Now I need to kill her!” Joker said as he stroked her cheek.

Nightwing charged at her putting a cloth over her mouth to make her pass out. 

He felt disturb and somewhat in rage when he touched thus vulnerable cop.  
As soon as joker pulled out his gun, Batman lunged at his throat dodging Jokers weapon and fought him down the roof. 

“No! No! Not ag--!!,”Serulean screamed and blacked out at instant.

Molly screamed through the gag trying to get herself free wanting to help Batman.

Nightwing picked her up bridal style in his arms as he took her back to the Wayne mansion.

Serulean’s head rested on his chest as she limb on conscious and rode his bike along with him.

Batman punched him multiply times but when the reach the edge of the roof Joker fell off and luckily Batman use grappling hook prevent him following the antagonist to his death. The joker dies as soon as his body collided with concrete.

Molly sighed. She cried thinking that Batman was dead.

Nightwing arrived at the Wayne manor and took her to his room and handcuffed her to his bed laying her down on it.

“Your alright now miss,”Batman spoke from behind her as he help untie her.  
“Everything's going to be fine.”

Serulean whimpered in her sleep and stir lightly.

Molly took the gag off of her mouth and looked up at him blushing trying to cover her naked parts.

Nightwing left hickeys on her throat chin and neck as he groped her breasts.

It made her moan again.  
“You... annoying cats…,”Serulean grunts as she lazily wave her hand around.

Batman noticed and left his eyes on her body for awhile.  
“You shouldn't capture someone as obnoxious as the Joker,”he said then looked her in the eyes,”Your too beautiful.”

Molly’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red.  
“Wh-what?!” she stuttered looking away from him.

Nightwing kept on creating hickeys all over her neck then across her shoulders.

As his lips continued to caress her body, Serulean finally open her eyes rubbing at them then stared down at Nightwing. At her surprise she gasped, “N-Nightwing!!”

Batman smiled quietly holding her by her hips with one arm and swung her down to his car. 

“Ar-are you taking me home Batman?” Molly stuttered nervously again.

Nightwing just smirked at her then took off her catsuit and sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

“Aah! Nightwing?! What're….d-doing?!”  
Her body trembled at him and she surprisingly. 

“First let me get something warm to wear from my home,”he replied carrying her to the passenger seat of his vehicle.  
“You must be freezing since your merely naked.”

“Do you have ulterior motives Batman?” Molly asked him.

Nightwing made the nipple harden between his teeth then switched.

She cried his name repeatedly but didn't get anywhere and her cries turned into moan, gripping his hard arms.

“So much more,”he replied. Batman secured her next to his driver seat before climbing in and drove back to the mansion. 

Molly blushed a light shade of pink at that. She didn’t know what to say.

Nightwing then nipped and nibbled hickeys down and across her ribs.

“Nightwing please,”Serulean begged with scorching cheeks,”I'm only doing this out of debt to Catwoman. She practically given me a home ...when I don't have one ….and…!”

The ride wasn't intense as the silence between them. He parks his car in the bat cave and brought her out of the car like a gentleman and carried her to a room.

But Molly was inwardly panicking her mind a million places at once.  
“B-Batman please! I-I’m not ready for this!” she protested.

“That still gives you no right to rob and steal! She’s a bad influence and you’re going to jail after this.”

Serulean flinched but said,”Its not like I kill anyone and there's no point of leaving merchandise in the cobwebs!”

“Sshhh, I won't hurt you, “he whispered in her ear then lightly kissing at it.

Molly just whimpered and moaned gazing up into his masked eyes.

“I don’t care! You’re breaking the law and I’m taking you in!!!” Nightwing shouted angrily at her.

Serulean turned away, frighten at his rage and squeezed her eyes shut. 

The room was a violet blue with a calming setting of books and futon. Batman set her down on her feet in the center of the room and stroke her cheek then kissing at her forehead.

Molly mewled softly at that and blushed slightly. She was a puddle underneath his caresses and touches.

Nightwing then sucked on her clit and he fingered her pumping two gloved fingers in and out of her.

Serulean cried out and forced to arch her back, too stiff to move.

He became needy the longer he peppered her face with kisses especially when his lips deepened against hers.

Molly tried pushing him off of her. She wasn’t ready for this.

Nightwing delved his tongue deep into her as he rubbed and stroked along her lining.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head moaning for more.

He stopped then asked,huskily,”What's wrong?”

“Batman I’m sorry but I can’t do this. I have a boyfriend you know.”

Nightwing took his fingers and his tongue out of her and pulled down his pants getting ready to enter her.

Serulean caught a glimpse of what he had next in store and instantly fought at him.  
“N-No! Nightwing Stop!,”she cried,”I may be a thief but I don't want to be treated like some whore!”

Batman grew dead inside. His heart almost split but he had to ask,”Do you love him?”

Molly sighed and shook her head no.  
“I was gonna break up with him anyway because I can’t have relationships!”

Nightwing then thrusted his dick into her and gripped her hips tightly.

Serulean gasped then sobbed as he took her virginity away without hesitation.

“Why not? Unlike him, I protected you from harm.”  
Pain was all over his icy blue eyes.

“It’s not you Batman it’s me. I have a secret that no one can ever find out! It prevents me from having a relationship with anyone!” Molly said sobbing.

Nightwing waited she adjusted to him and then he kissed her all over her face whispering I love you Serulean.

He asked what and rest his hands on her hips.

But Serulean couldn't believe him. Not yet.  
“Is this how you treat female criminals? Sleep with them and toss them in cells afterwards?”

“You won’t believe me but it’s true. You see I’m immortal,” Molly said gazing away from his face.

Nightwing shook his head no.  
“I was never gonna put you in jail. I was lying.”

“How's that possible? Are you related to Wonder Woman?”

Serulean couldn't believe and yet was embarrassed to imply that Nightwing would do such a thing as having sex with female Criminals.

Molly shook her head no and just looked away from him.  
“You think I’m a freak don’t you?”

Nightwing then started thrusting faster deeper and harder into her as he growled.

She moaned all over again, her cried growing louder through each push. 

He shook his head no.  
“That's not what I see,”he answered then kissed at her open neck.

Molly started to moan and mewl gripping his shoulders.

Nightwing then grinded into her skin slapping against skin.

She clawed through his costume scarring at his skin and begged for more by nibbling his ear.

His hands took over on their own peeling her shredded clothes until she was in complete nothing allowing Batman more access of skin to lavish.

Molly elicited some whimpers as she asked him to please make hickeys on her neck and shoulders.

Nightwing then slammed roughly and vigorously into her as he moaned and he rubbed her hips.

“Nightwing...your so c-cute when your moaning!,”Serulean breathed. 

Batman nods. He licked and nibbled at her neck then kissed her shoulders. 

Molly cried out from the pleasure rubbing his shoulders up and down.

Nightwing reached her core and pounded the living daylights out of it.

She squeezed her eyes shut after rolling her eyes back to her head. Seralean was getting hot and close to orgasm.

Batman bruises her shoulders with more licks and kisses finishing then off with bruises.

Molly let out some quiet moans as she arched her back in delight.

Nightwing then orgasmed and released his seeds into her grunting.

He sucked at one of her tits and groped on the other. 

Serulean climaxed. 

Molly held his head closer to her chest and wrapped her legs around him moaning.

Nightwing pulled out of her panting as he laid down next to her with his arms wrapped around her.

“I love you Nightwing,”She said, and feel asleep. 

Batman carried her to the bed and continuing lick and suck at her heavy globes.

Molly arched her back again bringing him closer to her and mewled again.

“I love you too Serulean!” Nightwing cooed to her putting the covers over her and fell asleep along with her in his arms.

He leaves her breast swollen by his loving then gave the other breast the same attention tweaking the rosebud between his teeth.

Molly screamed his name as she started leaking cum all over him.

He stops and cleaned her with his tongue licking at her soaked folds. 

Molly started blushing beet red as she whimpered softly.

Once he finished his tongue for more from her core as well as his two fingers. 

Molly then moaned and groaned loudly as she opened up her legs.

More juices splashed into his eager mouth quickly drinking her down like water before was ready to enter her. 

Molly was still a virgin so she was afraid that it was gonna be painful.

Batman realised this and told her it was going to be ok then squeezed himself inside her but kissed her to keep her calm.

Molly kissed him back as she started to cry and she then moaned.

He kissed her tears too then thrusts on a slow pace first. 

Molly adjusted to him and mewled out in pleasure.

Batman thrusted faster knocking her senselessly. 

Molly scratched his shoulders and arched her back moaning.

He pound at her harder. Batman was close but he wanted to hold on until she orgasm first.

Molly then shuddered in delight mewling as she orgasmed again.

He bite her shoulder then released his load afterwards, colliding his high with hers.

Molly yelped in pleasure as she kissed his cheek.

He smiled down at her. He climbed off of her pulling away and rolling on his back. Batman brought her into his arm for warmth and protection.

Molly closed her eyes snuggling against him and fell asleep.

“I love you, Molly,”he muttered huskily and kissed at her forehead until he slept.

The next morning Molly woke up and yawned.

Nightwing woke up and smiled at her kissing her cheek.

Serulean shifted in her sleep, cuddling closer to his solid chest and nuzzle at it.  
“Nightwing,”she sighed. 

Batman made a sneak attack and kissed her nose.  
“Morning!,”he smiled,”I brought you breakfast!”

Molly looked at all the food and gasped.  
“B-but I can’t eat all this!” she mumbled.

Nightwing nuzzled her neck groaning as he made a pass at her groping her breasts roughly.

Serulean woke up. She realised how Nightwing was touching her and quickly let go of him only to cower away with her back facing him and her arms covering herself in a shy manner. 

Batman rolled a cart next the nightstand and offered her a rice pudding.  
“Just try a spoon full of each!”

Molly nodded. She gazed up into his masked eyes.  
“Who are you really Batman?”

Nightwing just got and walked over to her grinning.  
“What’s wrong baby? You were fine last night.”

Serulean couldn't hold back and laugh a little.  
“I'm sorry, it just h-happen so fast!”

“I'm Bruce Wayne,”He answered calmly without leaving his eyes off the bowel as he stirred it with a spoon. He lifts the silverware with the spoonful of rice pudding and place towards her lips.

Molly opened her mouth and she chewed it then swallowed it.

Nightwing then asked her if she wanted breakfast. 

Serulean nodded like a happy kitten that's ready to be fed.

He was pleased and decided to give her more from each dish to her liking.

Molly tried everything and loved everything as well.

Nightwing gave her one of his robes for her to cover up with as he took off his mask and costume right in front of her.

Serulean’s cheeks pinched red all over again. She can see every gleaming feature of his body including his “package“.

“Are you full yet?,”he smiled and kissed her mouth sweetly. 

Molly blushed and nodded.  
“I was saving myself for the right man and I think I’ve found him. In all my 12,000 years of living I am finally happy.”

Nightwing smirked and asked her, “like what you see sweetheart?” he smirked smugly and chuckled.

Serulean nodded quietly and looked elsewhere ,spreading a wide smile. Both of her hands held onto the silk of his robe around her.

“All I want is to he the last,”he replied and kissed at her forehead.

Molly sighed and nodded hugging him tightly to her.  
“God you’re sexy as hell in this Batman outfit of yours!”

Nightwing disappeared out the door after putting on clothes then returned with a tray full of food on it.

He chuckled and hugged back.  
“Will you be mad if I take it off?”

Serulean sat down on the mattress and patiently wait for her plate.  
“Smells fancy!,”she joked.

Molly shook her head no giggling at him.  
“You’re sexy anyway sweetie.”

Nightwing looked down at her gazing into her eyes stroking her cheek.  
“I want you to give up crime and live here with me and be my wife.”

Serulean blinked as she adjusted what she heard from his lips. She remembered to breathe then replied,”Oh, Nightwing.”

Batman took off his costume now revealing himself as Bruce Wayne.

Molly eyes widened and she gasped staring at him up and down.

Nightwing smiled at her and out of his pocket pulled out a diamond ring.  
“Will you marry me?”

Her breath was taken away and she quickly retrieved it back but placing her hands over her mouth as she stared wide at the ring with the big diamond.  
“I-I don't believe this! N-Nightwing, I--!”  
Serulean began to tear up.

“Don't worry I'm still Batman,”he joked and kissed her lips. Then he moved across the room stripping himself down to his snug boxers.

Molly almost fainted just from the sight of him. He was drop dead gorgeous!

Nightwing hugged her tightly to him kissing her cheek saying, “please say yes!”

She nodded as more tears ran down her face and smiled.  
“Yes! Nightwing, Yes! I've always want to marry you!”

He smirked,” ‘Dessert’ would have to wait, hon’.”  
He walked inside his walk-in closet and searched for something sealed in the small vault in the wall.

Molly waited for what he was doing in the closet.

Nightwing kissed her passionately then picked her up spinning her around.

She laughed happily and hugged him close. Her heart was becoming mush as Serulean was embraced by warmth from Nightwing. 

He came with a small box and answered ,”This was my mother's. She kept it hidden for me so that I could find someone as precious as you.”  
Bruce opens it and a gleaming diamond ring appears in front of her. 

“Are you gonna ask me what I think you’re gonna ask me?!” Molly said crying.

Nightwing then set her down and told her to eat her breakfast.

Serulean nods then calm herself with food.

“Yes, Molly,”he replied, “Be my bride and marry me?”

Molly didn’t know what to say. She just looked away from him sadly.  
“How can I be with you when I’m immortal? You’re gonna die and I’m not.”

Nightwing sat down on the his bed and started to eat his breakfast as well.

Serulean made sure there was none was left in her plate and sighed when she was full. 

Bruce sighed sadly and sealed the ring away.  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.”

Molly started to sob and cry her eyes out.  
“I’m not good for you Bruce. Please forget about me and find someone else.”

Nightwing pretty soon finished what he was eating and he smiled over at her.

Serulean act as casual as she could by asking ,”May I use your shower?”

“No I don't!,”he grabbed her them hugged her.  
“I want no one else but you!”

“B-but………..I……….” Molly said.

Nightwing nodded and said, “sure of course you can.”

“Ssh, for as long as it takes, I want to be with you!”

Serulean got up and stepped into the bathroom. She closes it and starts the shower.

Molly looked away from him.  
“I wish either I can die or you were immortal as well.”

Nightwing sat on his bed and he waited for his fiance to finish.

Bruce nods and runs at her back but dared not to let her go.

During a peaceful scrub with hot warm and suds, Serulean remembered Catwoman and hope she wouldn't look for her.

“Is there any possible way either of those could happen?”

Nightwing then got up and went to look out the window of the mansion.

Ten minutes later, Serulean found a towel and finish her shower then tried off. She return to the bedroom and check her cell that hooks to her costume. Her anxiety kindles when the feline protagonist text “Where are you?”

“I'll do everything in my power to find a way!,”Batman reassured her calmly then kissed her cheeks. 

“I will marry you Bruce!” Molly said smiling up at him still crying.

Nightwing then turned to look at her and guessed Catwoman?

Bruce never smiled so widely in a long time. He danced around the room with her laughing happily. 

Serulean didn't noticed Nightwing entering the room but when she turned and face him, she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

Molly wanted him so badly right now she was getting horny.

Nightwing kissed her cheek and told her to delete her as a contact on her phone.

Serulean sighed with relief and delete her without question as she allow Nightwing to watch from behind her shoulder.  
“I should get rid of this phone in case she tracks me.”

He kept her close to his chest and massaged her rear end trying to tease her. 

Molly let out some squeaks and moans as she mewled softly.

Nightwing destroyed her phone for her so that way that wouldn’t happen.

Then Serulean hugged his hips and kissed his cheek too.

“I think I'm getting turned on too, “he smirked devilishly. 

“You can have me Bruce!” Molly shouted wanting more and more.

Nightwing then hugged her back and wanted to give her a tour of the mansion.

Serulean happily obliged but stayed close so she doesn't get lost. 

He tossed her into the bed and almost tackle her as he attack her neck.

Molly whimpered and moaned softly as she blushed.

Nightwing first showed her the gardens outside the mansion.

“This is beautiful,”Serulean gasped. Her eyes were shimmering as they tried taking in all the colorful features. 

His nibbling broke out more bruises on her neck but he didn't stop and decides to kiss on her shoulders.

“Oh Bruce! Ahh ugh god I love you!” Molly moaned out scratching his shoulders.

“Isn’t it sweetheart? This is where my good buddy of mine lives. He let me live here,” Nightwing said.

“Who's this buddy?,”Serulean asked curiously. 

His mouth moved lower and his hands massaged at her breasts teasingly.

Molly cried out in pleasure as she was still naked underneath him this whole time.

“Batman lives here aka Bruce Wayne,” Nightwing said feeling like he could trust her with this information.

Serulean’s eyes widen at him soon realizing something.  
“Th-Then that means...y-your…??”

He took a nipple in his mouth bobbing his head slightly while suckling the bud hard. 

Molly brought his head closer to her chest wrapping her arms around his head mewling.

Nightwing smiled at her said, “yes baby. My real name is Dick Grayson.”

She had to turn away to sustain a scream but all that came out of her was a tiny squeal from her flushed face.

Bruce licked and nibble around her breasts and hummed delightfully. As his lips took over his hands found something else fun to do by rubbing her thighs.

Molly arched her back and whimpered softly then increased it to loudly.

Nightwing then smirked at her and nodded as he pulled her against him rubbing her hips.

Serulean let out a laugh and accepted his embrace then turned her head to rest it under his chin. 

Next he moved his lips towards the other defenseless bud while pumping two fingers into her folds.

Molly blushed beet red at this as she arched her back again spreading her legs wider moaning out in delight.

Nightwing then smirked again at her picking her up bridal style and took her to his room laying her down on his bed.

Bruce pulls his hand away from her flower and let's go of her breasts in order to make way then enter her core.

Serulean yelped but smiled.  
“Who knew that small boy like Dick Grayson could be so handsome!”

Molly wanted more and more as she waited impatiently.

Nightwing smirked at her as he latched his mouth onto her neck as he nipped her neck creating hickeys.

She could feel him hardening from below as she whimpers.  
“O-or even pack something...so...big!”  
She grab his balls through his pants rubbing and squeezing them.

He only rubbed the tip against her opening then shoved himself hard and fast locking well in her womb that would send her legs to shake wildly.

“Ahhhh! Oh my god Bruce!!!” Molly began to scream loudly as she scratched his shoulders again.

Nightwing began to growl and groan from the pleasure as he went down across her shoulders nibbling more hickeys into her skin.

“Mmm, Nightwing!,”she moaned. 

“Molly! Damn!,”he growled on her neck before biting it. His hips bolted back and forth causing her body to bounce.

Molly elicited some more mewls as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Nightwing then took off his robe off of her and sucked on a nipple making the pert erect bud harden between his teeth as he pinched the other one.

Her shoulders shook and chills race down her spine. Serulean’s hands wanted to get busy so she'd be dominant too. Using both hands, she stroke his member down hard.

He grabbed her by the hair and muffled her cries by forcing her to kiss him without losing his rhythm.

Molly whimpered into the kiss but it was muffled and she kissed him back passionately.

Nightwing growled and grunted so loudly that after he switched nipples he bit down on it softly needing some sort of release.

“AAAUGH!,”Serulean cried. She stroke harder until he bucked.

He was close but he had to change position so he broke the kiss and turned her on her stomach and grinded on her back.

Molly gripped the sheets as she shuddered and twitched in pleasure and screamed his name.

Nightwing grinded against her hand and was so close to climaxing into her hand after he pulled his pants and boxers off.

“Having trouble?,”Serulean asked.  
She pushed him on his back and got down to his manhood. It still throb and waist no time but to lick and suck at the hard rod.

“I love it when you say my name!,”Bruce grinned. It took a couple of strong pushes before he released his high into her womb. 

Molly moaned and screamed out his name as she orgasmed all over him.

Nightwing arched his back as he laid down on his back and grunted loudly shaking his head no.

Serulean grinned sweetly then continue to suck him long and hard.

Their juices flow through the sheets but Bruce didn't mind and was rather pleased. He lie down in the bed and pulled out but never broke their hug.

“I love you Bruce so much!” Molly said grinning and smiling at him nuzzling him.

Nightwing then couldn’t take it anymore so he just climaxed into her mouth as he moaned.

It ran too soon that Serulean wasn't prepared that she stopped and started coughing.

“I love you too, Molly,”he whispered,”Now and eternally. “

Molly snuggled against him smiling at that and put the covers over them falling asleep.

Nightwing was quick into action he patted her back many times to get her to stop coughing.  
“Are you ok baby?”

Bruce made sure she was well secured by his warmth and comfort and nuzzles her neck. 

“S-sorry, I was carried away,”Serulean blushed.

Nightwing then put her on his lap as his erection painfully wanted to be inside her badly.  
“Ride me sweetheart,” He cooed to her.

Serulean trembled at his voice but nods and guided his shaft into her womanhood groaning loudly but instantly rock her hips.

Nightwing grunted from the pleasure he was receiving and arched his back.

“Nightwing...you feel...so good!,’Serulean whimpered as she grinded hard.

“So do you baby!” Nightwing groaned as he thrusted up into her gripping her hips.

The more he thrusts the more pleasure entered throughout her body and she moan it loudly. “Nightwing...Nightwing...am I a good wife?! Ah! Oh! Am i?!”

“Oh baby hell yes you are! You’re a sexy hot good wife!” Nightwing shouted as he grinded his hips into hers.

She dig her fingers into his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut screaming her head off. This roller coaster will soon crash.

Nightwing then thrusted his member harder deeper and faster into her.

Serulean tried to follow his rhythm without her legs twitching out.  
“Nightwing...! N-Nightwing...! Nightwing…!!”  
She finally orgasm and her legs quaked.

Nightwing released his orgasm into her as he growled and pulled out of her. He cuddled against her saying I love you then fell asleep.

Breathless but satisfied Serulean could only hug him and nuzzle his throat. 

FIN.


End file.
